halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Space Poland
The Federal Republic of Space Poland is a Government spanning 13 inhabited worlds in 9 systems, across 50 lightyears. It is lead by a president, and supported by two lawmaking bodies, the Polish Congress and House of Representatives. Space Poland is perpetually waging war with approximately half of its population, who are waging an insurrection against the government and its efforts to stop the war. Humble Beginnings Space Poland initially started as a small planet, founded by immigrants from the Earth state of Poland in Eastern, with the desire to avoid 'the UEG facists back home'. Receiving very enthusiastic permission from the UEG to leave Earth to colonize a planet, the polish colonists began a nine month voyage aboard the Phoenix-class colony ship CMA Red October. Upon arrival, the polish immigrants elected a leader to the esteemed position of Secretary of the Polish Party: the grizzled Slovak named Ivan Uncreatkov, and after much deliberation regarding the naming of the newfound colony, came to the very creative decision to to entitle the colony Space Poland after the conclusion of particularly long night of intense heated discussions over the name, involving potato vodka. "Space Poland" was accidentally notarized as the chosen name and shipped to Earth aboard an immediately-departing CMA logistics vessel. Stoically, the colony accepted the name without question, actively suppressing those among them who dared to question their new homes name. Before too long, the UNSC caught up with the colony, keen eyes on making a quick buck in tax revenue for their part in funding the terraforming of the colony and funding the fledgling colony though all aspects of its early development. However, the Poles rebelled at this unthinkable demand, misinterpreting the credits in the UEG's eyes for blood-lust and oppression to the great polish dream. This lead to Secretary of the Polish Party Uncreatkov mistakenly issuing a declaration of war instead of a declaration of independence while leading a community meeting over a bottle of potato vodka. Despite profuse take-backsies on the part of Secretary Uncreatkov, the proverbial shot had already been fired across the UEG's colossal bow, wounding two of the proverbial crew from the terrible marksmanship of the proverbial polish gun, proverbial projectile impacting the bridge. Rushing the declaration of war to the attention of UNSC HIGHCOM, analysts quickly extensively researched their new foe in great detail. Reports of logistical prowess were written, ONI prowlers came and went about the planet entirely undetected and canvasing the surface with high resolution photography and UNSC operatives fluent in the tongue of pole were unleashed into the midst of the frightfully ignorant populace of Space Poland to infiltrate the most highly guarded facilities and access all the revealing classified documents. HIGHCOM quickly validified the threat of Space Poland, noting its grand navy numbering approximately null ships, as well as their army atop the finest bred horses from Equestria. HIGHCOM did what it had to do: it deployed the Marines to create a beachhead and begin the effort of towing in the unruly warring colony. There was no resistance to Marines making planetfall and forming a firebase, dubbed Omega. A battalion was quickly landed on the surface and kitted up for battle. It was then the polish struck: after a failed but nonetheless daring attempt to strike Firebase Omega UNSC battalion on horseback, a horse-mounted polish infantryman impacted the M12 Warthog containing Colonel Colin E. Collins, UNSCMC, and his personal staff. While the horse was thrown off its feet at the fateful interception, the polish rider finally learned the stretch his wings and fly to great heights to discover his potential. However, gravity had far greater interest in his potential height and ensured he was pulled back down for a decidedly soul crushing ending to his lofty aspirations. Colonel Collins, however, was unharmed from the collision. However, an aging and ailing war hero, he suffered a heart attack and died. References *We love you, Lancer. But your damned Rebels and hardcore Polish supremacy made this happen.